


You Win Again

by pony_express



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Peter's too chicken to kiss his crush, because the person daring him to do so just happens to be that very person.





	You Win Again

“You’re not chicken, are you?”

“No,” Peter protests. A small giggle fails to throw Harry off, and he continues to make chicken noises behind him.

Peter sighs. He tries to protest about how easy Harry dares was compared.

“That’s the rules”, Harry tells him with a grin, adding, “and, honestly, Peter, it’s not too difficult to kiss your crush.”

If only you knew Peter thought, for his crush was the guy who teasing him. “I will,” he promised.

“Jeez, before the night’s out, Peter.”

“Of course,” he turned smiling, “I wouldn’t let you win that easily.”

Harry smiled which turned into a laugh. There was Peter, back again.

Peter made his way away from Harry. It best to keep some distance for now, he thought. Just while he figured out how exactly to approach this. He knew that Harry’s eyes were following him. Harry probably thought Peter was looking out for his crush. A dare had to be proved after all.

Hours passed. Peter was trying to ease his mind into the idea of kissing Harry; his best friend, and his secret crush. Harry wouldn’t leave his head, and Harry literally wouldn’t leave his side. When he wasn’t there physically, Peter could still feel him following him.

He thought absently he should take one of the many girls here he’d passed and kiss them. Harry would never know. And it would probably be less embarrassing in the long run. Less explaining. And Harry would leave his thoughts. Well, it was a nice idea.

“You’ve got like, 20 minutes left!” Harry reminded him seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed obvious to Harry that he’d won. Even if Peter stopped being a chicken in the next 20 minutes, and managed to set him a dare in return, Harry was sure he’d smash any dare Peter gave him in seconds.

“I’m aware.” Peter said dryly. He hadn’t realised time had passed that quickly.

“You better be quick,” Harry added, as a group of giggling girls passed them heading for the exit. “Your crush might be leaving.”

My crush isn’t going anywhere, Peter thought looking across at Harry. He sighed. He better do it now.

Sighing once more, Peter crossed the small distance between him and Harry.

Harry was smiling smugly. Facing away from Peter, Harry was observing the shirking party-goers. He turned to make a comment to Peter, probably to mock his lack of confidence.

“Peter?” he was visibly shocked at seeing Peter so close, “What are you-?” he began, as Peter moved closer still.

“It’s you, Harry. It’s always been you,” he mumbled, mostly to Harry’s shirt.

“Peter. . .” Harry started. Peter sighed. “Peter, you don’t have to. . .”

Oh, suddenly he didn’t have to. That was fucking rich. Harry hadn’t stop. He’d been pestering Peter all night, even from a distance. If it wasn’t a chicken impression, it was some lame insults.

“It’s just a stupid game. You don’t have to prove anything.” Harry turned away from Peter’s advances.

“I want too, now.” Peter sighed. “I’ve made my mind up.”

Harry nodded, pretending to understand. “It’s okay.”

“So, can I. . .? Do you. . . ?” Peter cocked his head, knowing Harry knew how that sentence would end.

Harry nodded and sighed. It took Peter by surprise, and now Harry was turning back to face him and moving his face closer to his. Peter met him halfway and felt a wave of relief leave him and an entirely new wave of emotions hit him.

Harry broke off the kiss, and smiled up at Peter.

“I won,” he looked deadly serious.

Peter was still in shock; Harry’s actions had left him questioning everything he thought he knew.

“It’s not about the game,” Peter mumbled to his shirt.

“Oh, but I won the game, AND I got to kiss you!”

Harry and Peter’s smiles had never been brighter.


End file.
